Outdoor lighting is used to illuminate roadways, parking lots, yards, sidewalks, public meeting areas, signs, work sites, and buildings commonly using high-intensity discharge lamps, often high pressure sodium lamps (HPS). The move towards improved energy efficiency has brought to the forefront light emitting diode (LED) technologies as an alternative to HPS lighting in commercial or municipal applications. LED lighting has the potential to provide improved energy efficiency and improved light output in out door applications however in a commonly used Cobra Head type light fixture the move to include LED lights has been difficult due to heat requirements and light output and pattern performance. There is therefore a need for an improved LED light fixture for outdoor applications.